This invention relates to spinning and, in particular, to open-end spinning, with the aid of apparatus designed to be an improvement over such apparatus as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,978,648; 3,992,865; 4,107,911; and 4,142,354 in economy, power consumption, cleanliness in operation, minimal acoustal disturbance, versatility in thread composition and rate of thread production achieved by a unique combination of pneumatic and mechanical means.